Ever since that day
by Crystal-Witch25
Summary: Miku is haunted by flashbacks and memories....what could this mean....and does it mean she will have to return to the mansion? R & R


Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did but don't 

Ever Since That Day

"Ever Since that day I stopped seeing things, that other people, don't see." Miku wrote in her journal. It had been 2 weeks since the incident in Himuro Mansion. Dreams haunted her about those nights, ghosts and visions came to her during slumber. Flashbacks occurred, not even in her dreams. People distanced themselves from her, and everyone knew she had gone into that mansion. Somehow the word had spread about her brother's disappearance and blamed Miku. She cried herself to sleep at night, and woke up in a cold sweat. Kirie, chasing her once more in her dreams, suffocating her with the malice, she had never felt such sadness and remorse before. Everyone's death flashed before her eyes, but it all went too quickly for Miku to comprehend and every time this happened Kirie caught up with her. She could slowly feel her life draining away, giving more live to the malice, and slowly reaching death when…

"Mafuyu" She screamed, sitting up on her bed, beads of sweat rolling of her forehead and onto her chest, "No…not again…I don't want to relive it again"

She looked at her clock and acknowledged it was 7:30a.m, she decided to get dressed. Work started in an hour but she decided to get their early. Placing her hair up with her hairpin she set off to work. She got on her bicycle and rode off. Hustle and bustle reigned over her path, people already up and perky, selling things, buying things. Odd for this time in the morning but Miku had grown to expect the unexpected.

"Miku….I must..." A voice whispered in her head whispered

She carried on cycling, an confused expression on her face. She shook her head and pushed it out of her mind.

"I…must….stay" The voice whispered again

Suddenly her mind was flooded with images; there she was again. She was the reason why her brother wasn't by her side. Unknown to Miku, she had fallen off her bicycle and was lead on her back, twitching. People had seen this and tried to help her

"Miss, Miss are you ok?" One woman said

"Miss, Can you hear us?" Another woman said

Their attempts were futile as none of their voices reached Miku's mind.

Black, all that could be seen for miles was black. Miku stood their, frozen to the spot. All of a sudden, ghosts came from no where. One popped up from the ground, then another then another. All of them had their eyes on Miku. She tried to scream but nothing was registering, she tried to move but her feet felt like they were glued to the ground. She estimated about 70 ghosts had made a full round circle, her heart beat pounding in her head. She ached, every bone in her body ached, she felt like she could collapse any minute. The eyes of the ghost poured into her head, as if to read her mind. She blinked and a squeal came out of her mouth.

The ghosts all looked up at her and began advancing on her. Closer they came and she knew there was nothing Miku could do to stop it. The only thing she could do was embrace it. She clamped her eyes shut and tried to calm down her breathing. No sense in getting worked up about what was destined to happen.

All movement stopped, coldness had gone, she couldn't hear anything. She looked to her left, the ghosts had stopped moving. She looked to her right and they were the same.

"Miku?" A voice called out in front of her

Looking forward, she nearly collapsed.

"Ma…Mafuyu" She whispered

Miku looked longingly at her brother. She had missed him, and being able to see him now was a miracle. But the look on his face made her think he had other plans.

"Miku, the malice, has returned Kirie could not stop it" He looked ashamed and hung his head "She has been touched again."

Miku noticed his fists curled and he began shaking.

"You must help us, you are our only hope" He begged

"But I don't have the camera, I can't don anything, I lost the ability to see things" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Miku, you never lost it, it has always been inside of you" Mafuyu walked up to her, and held his hand on her chest "Right here"

The ghosts all disappeared, as if they were scared, and the place got colder, and if possible more darker.

"No one can save you now" A voice called form behind them

Mafuyu looked up to see Kirie advancing on them. A split second later, Miku felt being pushed. She fell to the ground with force, but never reached the floor. She kept falling and saw Mafuyu being consumed by the malice. Tears fell free from her eyes and she tried to scream but no sound came out. She closed her eyes to get rid of the image in her head but she couldn't. Before she lost consciousness, all she could hear was Kirie's laughter, pouring into her mind.

Ok that's it for chapter one… Tell me what you think

Review if you want more 


End file.
